


All you need is love

by kinneybaby83



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneybaby83/pseuds/kinneybaby83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has just explained to Douglas he thinks he has found the one: Jim Moriarty</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you need is love

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, utter, wonderful cracking. Enjoy

"Alright, Douglas... spit it out."   
"A bloke?"Martin looked over at his co-pilot, face flushing.  
"Yes, a bloke. Do you have a problem with it?"  
Douglas thought a moment."I suppose I should have more problem with the fact that he was charged with robbery, stealing the crown jewels, attempted murder andall that... But I guess, yes. I am having a little trouble with the idea of you taking it up the arse..."  
Martin rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. Let's not get vulgar."  
"But why would any man want to marry another man?"  
"Security! Jim truly takes care of me. He's very influential and very powerful and... and he chose me... No ones ever chosen me. And he makes me feel safe... I think I love him."  
Douglas wasuncharacteristically quiet. Martin chanced a side glance at him.  
"Douglas... is this really going to be a problem? I mean, it's still me. I'm the same Martin I've always been. Are you going to look down on me for it?"  
Douglas shook his head."No. In fact, I was thinking more of how you've matured... and how much it took to actually tell me. You didn't have to, but you did. It means a lot, even to an old sourpuss like me."

Both of them grinned like idiots; One of there moments.

" And if he makes you happy, then what's a couple of murders?"  
"Douglas!"  
"You can be sure I'll keep you in lube and rubbers!"  
"DOUGLAS!!"


End file.
